User talk:Nemolee.exe
Hey! I'm Mart, the most active user on the wiki. Feel free to contact me at anytime! Hi, ! We are elated to have you here on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Please take the time to read these paragraphs. Overview Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The club penguin express page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a link or menu will take you to the page of choice. We reccommend checking out the "DO YOUR PART!" section. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and anything else, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on any anywhere. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you, but don't let it become your number one contribution. Remember this wish blogs, too. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing, bold editing, and imagination. Please, please do not forget to edit and expand existing articles! Write new ones, and attend the Shout Box! Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. Shout Box The first thing you need to do upon joining is to enable the Shout Box, also called the Wiki Chat Room. The shout box is a great way to communicate with other users. It is used to make and discuss parodies, discuss stories, help out users, encourage those down on their luck, welcome users, and even for role-play. It is a necessity for any user who edits here, regardless of who they are or how recently they have joined. *How To Get It **1. Look at the top of the page, where it says your user name. Go to SEE MORE. The third option says widgets. Press on it. **2. The top of the page should expand, showing the widgets. Scroll to the right until you find "Shout Box'" **3. Click on the green plus sign. **4. You now have the shout box, it is on the bottom of your page. **5. Begin talking. :D PLEASE USE THIS! PLEASE, WE GET LONELY ON IT! Remember: anybody and everybody wants to talk to you, answer your questions, and help you on this site. Do not be shy to ask them for or about anything, and always ask. These users aren't the only users, and you are just as important as anyone else when it comes to expanding the site. Remember, even the newest of users can be wiki legends. Conclusion We encourage your edits! bgcolor=white default=Enter page title here! buttonlabel=Create A Page! Please don't quit!! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on this BOSS' page, the people listed above, and anyone else's talk page if you need ANY form of help whatsoever! Finally, please do not remove this message from your talk page -- it is supposed to remain there in case you need to refer back to it. BOOYAH FOREVER!, The Real Sthomas (talk) 00:05, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Real Fanon Wiki The community for the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki moved to this site three years ago. Wikia is obsolete. EDFan12345 Don't roast them!• • 01:35, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Your editing I was shocked to find out that their is no McPenguins article, so you are free to make a McDonalds article. Though you can't name it McDonalds. That name SUCKS. Name it McPenguins, or McFlippers, or McFatties (my favourite). Also, please stop entering yourself/your articles in contests that were abandoned 3 years ago, it's wasting your time and leaving me to delete it. Also, Nemo is perfectly fine being an actor working for Flamboir Studios, though try not to make Sthomas quit for good. Vandalism Your recent edit on Devin203040506070puffle00XD has been marked as vandalism. Reason: Devin is the worst bad guy known to the database, and you say he's Mart's friend. If you knew the real Devin you would've been blocked for vandalism. He's a good guy. That's the real Devin. THATS IT!!! Unless you undo all this quickly your gonna get blocked! THAT DOES IT! BLOCK!!!! I WAS HAPPY AND ALL WHEN U CAME TO THIS WIKI BECAUSE WE NEEDED USERS BUT NOW UR TRYING TO TAKE OVER! MR COW2 DOESN'T THINK YOU'RE COOL, DEVIN ISN'T A GOOD GUY, AND FORD CAR DIED FROM DROWNING! ONE MONTH '''BLOCK NOW! KEEP VANDILIZING AND YOU'RE GONNA BE GONE FOR A YEAR! GOOD RIDDANCE! Stophomas! Who did this? Mart456t? Move to the new wiki! Why are you still hanging around this crappy wiki? We moved three years ago in October/November 2010. Come join the new site and see the ol' gang who made all the old pages you enjoy. Mart and Sthomas have REFUSED to move over, but that's their problem. This wiki is going to die in a very harsh way very soon and Mart and Sthomas are gonna be here when it happens. So would you like to stay here or move to the new wiki with me and everyone else. And gosh, I'm so glad I left this dump in 2010. The link is here. -DA AN0NYM0US 1!!! block I warned you NLG. Every broken rule comes with a consequence. Will you ever learn? I asked Sthomas to block you due to your frequent vandalism, hoping you'd learn your lesson. But you didn't, and you repeated the same thing that got you blocked the first time. And guess what? Your ban is 4 times longer then last time. I hope when you come back in November you realize your mistake, apologize for ruining my/other peoples pages and we might be able to forget this whole thing and be friends. OK? Category:Signatures 20:00, October 14, 2013 (UTC) No hard feelings I only blocked you because you were using characters taht aren't yours. I hope you understand that if you want to be a part of somebody's else's events, you have to ask permission first. You have been unblocked. I agree. Just don't block me next time. YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!!!!! BLENNY IS MY ARTICLE!!!!! DEVIN IS A BAD GUY AND YOU ARE BLOCKED AGAIN! ACTUALLY LISTEN TO ME NEXT TIME!!! I've allowed one of you edits to stay BUT you have messed up Under the Grave so badly that I have to destroy it! Harry, Krystal, and Daisy HAVE to move on to Season 2 of The Judges' hands (game show) because they were in the final five with Walter and Blenny. Deal. Good! Let me, Mart, and you put all of this "permission conflicts" nonsense behind us (Don't abuse this!) and we'll all be friends! OK. If we are friends. This wiki could have TWO admins. Or if that's not allowed that's fine with me. DEVIN IS PURE EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DON'T YOU GET IT?!?!? If yu were innocent, you wouldn't be ignoring my repeated notes about how DEVIN IS EVIL!!!!!!!! #$@% I didn't ignore! NOW YOU'RE MAKING HIM DELETED!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS MART'S PAGE!!!!!! IDIOTA!! %$#@!!! I'M GONNA HAVE TO BLOCK YOU VERY SOON! Don't do it! I am Innocent! TAHT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY!!!!!!!! ASK MART456T PERMISSION OR BE BLOCKED!!!!!! Sorry. I just lost it. Ask Mart456t for permission. Mr Cow2 was meant to go farther but Doom Knights from Darktan's Army (Mr Cow2 is wanted in Darktan's Army) and they forced Mr Cow2 to flee. He decided that getting arrested wasn't worth 1,000,000. I did that in the ending of The Judges' hands (game show). You mean the ending of Season 2. and also, if he wins, he has to escape WITH the money. I mean, seriously, he's probably gonna give it all to charity. Guy has got a soft side. It was wierd. Another package was delivered to him, and he donated HALF. How about he keeps a THIRD of teh million and uses it to buy things he actually needs. That's sounds good. WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF (content deleted) I HATE YOU AND I REALLY WISH I COULD END YOU, YOU LIAR! VANDIL! INSERTING NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! BE GONE WITH A ONE WEEK BLOCK!!!! AAHAHAHHAH!!!!!!! Sorry, not into sports. But I do like ur idea for a video game, though! DO NOT USE MY CHARACTER! Calm dude. If you want to make a new page, make your own picture. Don't steal mine! Sorry I am sorry for the way I've been treating you. I got mad at you when you called me crazy, and then I got even more mad when you started messing with my pages. I tried to get revenge. And I did. And I tried to get MORE revene. And I did. Anyways, I'm deeply sorry about that. From now on, you can do WHATEVER you want with the wiki, as long as it isn't my article. P.S. can I be in your next book? P.P.S in Emmity's trivia section it says that he's Devin's brother. That can't happen because Mart is Devin's brother, and I already wrote 2 stories about how that happened. P.P.P.S check out the IRC channel I made for the wiki. I'm still working on it. Link is here. Um Yeah, I did. Feel free to add your own. No hero deaths, though. No offence But on the CP factor page, your kinda messing up the page, you made only 3 winners in episode 1 and 2 and your making like only about 8 people succeeded the auditions when like 50-100 people signed up to enter the show, and there has to be 40 in bootcamp and 18 in the judges houses, also 12 in the live shows, so no offence but you really have to edit the winners for episode 1 and 2 and you really have to stop making like everyone who auditions succeed because someone has to leave the contest at some point. Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 14:40, June 9, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hey Agent Thanks for the brilliant idea, we'll definitely use songs from real life. Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 14:38, June 13, 2014 (UTC) COME ON CHAT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dude stop changing everything about Jack and Steve, Michael Pengy and Before You Exit. I thought of the CP factor, you didn't so i have the right to decide what happens in it, you just keep thinking that you made the show when you obviously didn't. I'm reverting all of you're edits as it is clear that you have no interest whatsoever in the x factor. I will report you to an admin if you continue things without MY permission. Do i make myself clear? Agent Unknown (talk) 15:25, November 19, 2014 (UTC) We need to decide... Only Jack and Steve and Michael Pengy are left in the CP factor, so it would be selfish for one of us to decide regardless of other's opinions so we need to decide together, who the winner should be, i think it should be Jack and Steve and it's obvious that you think Michael Pengy should win so we need to decide a winner. Either way, win or lose, they'll sell millions of records so we need to decide fairly. Agent Unknown (talk) 08:04, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I think the singles are good but i think it should be these: Jack and Steve: Tears in Heaven or When We Collide Michael Pengy: Skyscraper I don't think a pop song should be a winners single, it wouldn't make much sense. Also, i think if we were in Club Penguin watching The CP Factor, we could hear them sing and decide, so lets listen to the winner single and decide who should win then. Agent Unknown (talk) 15:35, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Stop It Now Really? You only added that thing about Jack and Steve so Michael Pengy would win. That's obvious. Also Arnold Arctic being in The Voice Of Antarctica AND performing on The CP Factor finale wouldn't make much sense because he would clearly just be doing it for publicity and he would easily be disqualified. Also who told you to change himself? I made him so i should be able to decide what he is. --Agent Unknown (talk) 18:31, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Seriously? '''NO. I am going to delete all of the articles that are mine on this wiki because I WANT them all remove. And none of you have the right to remove them because they are MY articles, and this wiki guarantees that I have the RIGHT to determine what I want to do with my articles. [[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 04:06, January 26, 2015 (UTC) --- Before reverting my edits again, please read the page. -- MWA HA HA! Shadow Walrus! Category:Signatures 20:14, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Ummm Sorry for being late, but happy belated birthday! :D CK (Talk to me!) 06:29, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Some problems #You are a possible human. If you are a penguin, ignore this, please. #We are humans. BUT #You are a human. (Maybe we are.) One thing two times. Why? Also: #Humans are the smartest of all AND Humans are very intellegant, more intellegent than every penguin (Jervis Tech is a human) BUT #Are Humans smart? AND Unfortunately, Explorer 767 said a fact that was stangely true. An average human's IQ is 100. But an average penguin's IQ is 125. But people who surpassed the average penguin's IQ are very lucky. Some of them even works at the smartest penguin today's labatory. ALSO, DO NOT call me QuackerPingu. I am Quackerpingu, and the p is small. -- MWA HA HA! Shadow Walrus! Category:Signatures 14:43, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Wait, can Non-Admins even warn users? -- QUACKERPINGU WITH BIG LETTERS! EXPECT SEALS EXPECT SEALS! Nope. Category:Signatures 14:12, February 7, 2015 (UTC) D: #CK :Did it once. :Is an admin. #You :Did it 4 times. :Aren't an admin. -- QUACKERPINGU WITH BIG LETTERS! EXPECT SEALS EXPECT SEALS! Nope. Category:Signatures 15:43, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Good afternoon. Now, let's talk. Hello, Pen! My name is mariocrossing1, known as Yoshi11 on the new Fanon. Lately, I've seen you done some crazy things over here. For example, removing messages from Swiss Ninja's talk page, some kind of sticky situation with the Human article, and threatening to "block" Quackerpingu. Just, why? I'm just going to make this clear right away. You are not an administrator on this wiki or the new Fanon wiki. Therefore, you cannot threaten to block users, as normal users can't do that. You also can't revert edits on another user's talk pages. That's a pain for both the administration and the affected user. Because of your actions, you have just started an edit war on Swiss Ninja's talk page. This is simply not acceptable! That's against the policy, and you might be blocked because of that. No matter what the message is, don't revert anything. If you need help, you can go on the new wiki's IRC channel. Administrators are on as I speak, so you can handle this situation over there. Things will go quite nicely, as long as you cooperate. Have a nice one. mariocrossing 23:22, February 9, 2015 (UTC) "Spam". Really. Describe it to me. mariocrossing 14:04, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Admin The Wikia staff has enacted a political crackdown and has demoted me and everyone else on this wiki. Therefore, no one here anymore has the power to promote or demote. We're in the process of having this wiki deleted via negotiations, and since the situation here is bad and unstable, I recommend that you stay on the new Fanon. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 14:41, April 4, 2015 (UTC)